


Accidentally On Purpose In Love

by brickbyboringbrick



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ravioli, drunk marriage au, liv has lots of feelings, way overused but its my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickbyboringbrick/pseuds/brickbyboringbrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't mean to marry her boss. Well, it's not like she doesn't like it, but life just works out that way sometimes. (Or where Liv and Ravi drunkenly get married and things turn out okay.) </p>
<p>Part 1! Part 2 will be posted soon probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally On Purpose In Love

"Could they be dog treats? Or would one classify it as food made for human consumption, considering Shaggy eats them as well?"

"Ravi, I'm sure it has to be people food."

"But, the product is marketed as Scooby Snax, shouldn't that mean it's dog food? Actually, while we're on the topic, is Scooby a brand name, or does the team make their own boxes just for him? I have so many questions-"

Liv giggled to herself as Ravi threw question after question at the television, which was currently playing a rerun of an old Scooby Doo movie. Honestly, she never thought she could have this. Well, undead, captain of Team Z Liv did anyways. Old Liv? Not so much. But, Old Liv was just about as dead as she was.

They were sitting on the couch together, well, sitting being a term to take lightly here. A more accurate description would entail that perhaps the two were laying next to each other, and perhaps he was holding her in his arms, and perhaps she was snuggling her head into the crook of his arm, letting the warmth between them (mostly supplied by Ravi a.k.a. the human heater) spread through her body. Well, perhaps anyways.

She shifted herself to be even closer to him, as if that was even possible, and listened to slight squeak of the leather as she squished her body against Ravi's tall, lanky frame.

"Wow, Olivia, darling please control your bodily functions, I cannot believe-" he joked, referring to the squeaking couch.

She stuck her tongue out at him, punching him lightly in the arm, glaring at the pout he gave in response. He turned back to the television, applauding Velma's detective skills. As he tried to explain to her how amazing a detective team would be in their small circle of friends (I could be Fred, I mean I'd look great in an ascot Liv, can't you see it? Everyone would pin Major as Fred, but I'm not one for typecasting, you see.) she thought back to where it all began. Back to six months prior to this rather, er, strange, relationship she and Ravi have now. It was strange, it was unconventional, it was heavily protested by many, but that was Liv's life now. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

-6 Months Ago-

Amelia Jones  
Age: 27  
Sex: Female  
Cause of Death: Severe trauma to the head

 

Liv sat across from Ravi in the morgue, fresh corpse between them. Poor Amelia, found in the park with an enormous head wound encompassing most of her skull. The park ranger who discovered her body was horrified out of his mind. (Upon arriving at the scene Ravi proclaimed to Liv this certainly wouldn't be a "walk in the park"; she tried not to laugh). Her file showcases statements from family and friends; where some paint a picture of a lovely girl who worked hard to achieve her goals, while others describe her as a young woman with a darker side, who got involved where she shouldn't have. This brain was going to be interesting, well, most of them are anyways.

Liv slid the scalpel across the victim's chest, making insertions to begin the autopsy. At this point, she was so used to doing so, it felt like second nature. The thought frightened her a little, this was never supposed to be her life. But here she was, practically dissecting a body; bringing her back to 11th grade Biology, picking apart dead frogs. 

Seated across from her, Ravi drank the milk from his Cheerios, setting his empty bowl down next to a bloody scalpel.

"You know," Liv began, "I'll never understand how you can sit here and eat next to a dead body like that."

"Well, if you think about it, our friend the corpse here is technically your meal, so its as though we're having a lovely Tuesday brunch, don't you think?"

Liv rolled her eyes. "I suppose you could call it that. And, hey, I eat the brains not the body. This isn't Cannibalism Café, thank you very much."

"Feisty today now are we?" He teased her. The pair tended to make their time in the morgue surprisingly lighthearted, you know, for it being a morgue and all. You have to keep a positive attitude somehow.

Liv scrunched up her face to get him back with a clever retort when Clive burst in, hands clenched on his suspenders.

"You would not believe what I've been through today!" He huffed.

"Did someone spoil Game of Thrones, Clive? Because I heard that Tyrion Lannister-"

Clive shot Ravi a death glare. "Don't start with me, Chakrabarti. Never spoil Game of Thrones for a man carrying two guns in a morgue." Gesturing towards Liv, he continued, "I have a pretty kickass accomplice here who would eagerly stuff you in a body bag."

Ravi turned to Liv with sad puppy dog eyes. She shrugged him off, holding in her laugh. Never mess with a man's Sunday evening television.

"That's ridiculous, this face is too good looking for a body bag! Set me adrift down the river in an open casket, shower me in rose petals as I float by," Ravi said wistfully.

Liv giggled and shook her head at his antics. 

"Didya need something Clive? We're a little preoccupied with our good friend here," Liv pointed out, gesturing to the graying body spread out on the operating table.

Clive sighed, shaking his head. "Well, the boss has been on my back lately to crack the Anderson case, but its been cold until now. We have intel that he's eating at that Italian place on 4th Street, which is nearly impossible to get reservations for, not to mention the staff isn't all too fond of the police. But, I have to find a way in and pay myself! Oh and you know what else?"

He lifted up his new loafer, a more expensive brand his mother had given him for his birthday. (Liv got him a magic 8 ball claiming he could be a psychic too; and a giftcard to his favorite pizza place. Ravi had gotten him a little Jon Snow Pop! figure. He kept them both on this desk; they were some of his prized possessions. They didn't talk about it.) "Not only are there 3, THREE, pieces of gum stuck to my new babies, but I had to go and step in DOG SHIT. Not just any old shit, it was diarrhea! And fresh too!"

Ravi and Liv groaned. "Lord, Clive tmi much?"

"I'm the nasty one? You inhale cereal while cutting up dead people, Rav. And really? Protein Cinnamon Almond Cheerios?"

Ravi shrugged. "You got me there. And hey, I have to maintain this dashing physique somehow, you know."

 

"Ignore him, we can only humor him for so long. You need anything, Clive? I can come with you and psychic my way around there, maybe get a vision."

The Anderson case had been open for awhile now, but she knew there was a little bit of Kelly Anderson's brains in a container buried in the back of her fridge. She had saved some just in case. When she was younger she had always been somewhat of a hoarder, keeping anything she thought to be important. Organizing and categorizing by shape, size, color, and texture, she had an organized system of anything she assumed would come in handy one day. She didn't like letting the past go much, anyways. Old Liv would have applauded her brain foresight; but, well, nothing much else. Old Liv would never approve of New Liv's work ethic. New Liv found it difficult to get out of bed somedays, the depression becoming far too crippling for her to move. Its become far too often that Peyton has to drag her from the suffocating blankets she's entangled herself into during feverish nightmarish fits. She might not have been able to get out the door most days without her friend's nudging. (Peyton would give her a thermos of warm tea before she left, hugging her tight and double checking that her clothes weren't thrown on inside out, it was hard to notice when it was a bad day. She would flip her phone off silence just in case. They didn't talk about it much.)

"Liv?"

"Oh, hah, sorry about that. Feeling a little spacey today is all," she reassured them, shoving the memory back in her mind.

"No problem. Anyways, I was hoping you'd be willing to go undercover for me? All I need you to do is wear a wire and scope out some information. No one would suspect it." He pulled the device out of his pocket and waved it excitedly, like a kid pulling out their Christmas present.

"Of course, Clive. Um, wouldn't it seem a little weird if I was at one of the most romantic restaurants in town alone?"

"Way ahead of you, Ms. Moore," Clive reassured her. He pulled another wire from his pocket (Did Clive just keep fun police gadgets on his person at all times?) and nodded towards Ravi.

Bonesaw in hand, he looked up questioningly. "Me?"

Clive laughed. "Man, you two have the most chemistry out of anyone here! You could pass for a couple, I'm sure. Hell, I've made a few bets with Bazzio on this; stop screwing me over by the way, we're friends!"

The two awkwardly sputtered out responses.

"Oh we're not-"  
"I mean we never have-"  
"We've gone undercover before but-"  
"Do we really? I mean-"

Clive shook his head and tossed the wires on the table. "7:00 tonight. You guys can do that right?"

They agreed. Liv did love Italian food. Well, not anymore, but she liked to pretend. Ravi always enjoyed a break from his nights spent on the xbox with Major; well, rarely so, but he might as well give Major a chance to catch up to him on Halo (he'd never be able to best him, so he was fine with giving Major a slight confidence boost when they had another match)

What could possibly go wrong?

\-----------

Well, this wasn't supposed to be one of the possible outcomes of this scenario. At least not one she had predicted. 

When Liv was a little girl, her anxiety was cranked on full blast. She remembered her dad always told her to make a list of what could possibly go wrong. If she mapped it out in her meticulously created list, she wouldn't be afraid. Crossing off each ridiculous scenario pulled her back into reality, reigning in her fears. She always reminded herself, it couldn't be that bad.

This however? It was not approved for the list. Well, she supposed it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe. Would he think it was bad? She wasn't sure how Ravi would react. A part of her didn't ever want to find out. Drunkenly marrying your employee and (best? she hoped) friend probably wouldn't top his list of ideal situations. At least they were able to get some evidence for Clive. She at least had something to show from this endeavor. Fear clutched her stomach for a moment. Would Ravi hate her for this? Would she have to change jobs and relocate? Would Ravi leave? She couldn't imagine working with anyone else. No one else in the world understood her like he did.

Tearing her gaze from the bright city skyline, the moonlight filtering in through the cheap plastic blinds haphazardly placed above the motel window, she laid back down next to Ravi, who was sleeping somewhat peacefully. Lucky.

She glanced at the sparkling ring on his finger, she'd found it at the only open pawnshop in town and insisted it was perfect for him; it fit his enormous finger on the first try. He had laughed and kissed it, then kissed her until it wasn't just the alcohol warming her from her head to her toes. Would they have to bring it back? That'd be an awkward transaction she'd rather avoid. A small part of her hoped he'd want to keep it, but, she highly doubted it. Zombie Liv didn't get love. She didn't deserve it. There was nothing to love, she was barely existing; just a walking sack of slowly decaying flesh that somehow managed to function at times. Constantly changing with each brain she ate, was she really even Liv? Was there any Liv left inside of her?

The thought choked her up a little, and she stifled her sob, so as not to wake the slumbering giant next to her. However, she was surprised to find that instead of awaking, he put an arm around her and pulled her close. 

She stuck her face in his chest, and exhaled shakily. He muttered something in his sleep she could barely make out, but she didn't mind. As he spoke his chest vibrated with each gravelly, unclear word and she clung to that, knowing she could still feel, still hear, still be noticed. Liv Moore was still here. Pulling herself in closer, she drifted off to a restless sleep, dreaming of cute British boys and lovestruck girls who didn't have a chance.

\---------

"Is that me? With Elvis?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Ravi and Liv sat on the faded blue sheets of the downtown motel they had ended up in, scrolling through the pictures on Liv's phone.

"He was uh, one of those impersonator guys, you know? Like they do for Vegas weddings. Your idea." Liv explained.

"Well..."

She hesitantly touched his shoulder, afraid he'd pull away.

"We don't have to-"

"No, no I just -- I think this has to be my new Facebook profile picture, don't you? I have no idea how to tag Elvis though."

Her stomach was still churning. She had no idea what he planned to do about all of, well, everything really. Would they have to get a lawyer for the divorce? Is that something Peyton could do? Well, she isn't a divorce lawyer, but Peyton could do pretty much anything. God, why did she do this?

"Ravi, I'm -- God, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have, it's all my fault, I ruined your whole life I can't believe-"

"Hey, hey, there! Hold on, Liv, slow down. First off, we were both drunk, we both signed the marriage certificate from Fake Elvis, we both did this."

"Yeah, well, I mean, this is just so unfair to you. You shouldn't have to be forced into this with me. I'd-I'd understand if you want a divorce."

"Divorces are pretty messy don't you think? And it wouldn't look too good on us if we just broke up right after our nuptials. Maybe we could just, you know, try it? I mean it's not any different from our situation before, just legally speaking we have to be friends forever." He laughed at that one and continued, "besides, Liv, there are tax benefits...oh! Not that I'd only want to be married to you for tax benefits, but I, well, if there's anyone I'd want to get drunkenly married to, it'd definitely be you."

"So, you want to try this? Is that okay? I mean I don't want to stop you from any, you know, romantic possibilities, that's not fair. Woman don't normally go for married men. Well, unless you're my Aunt Sharon, heh."

Ravi grabbed her hand. "That doesn't have to be a problem, Liv. Would you, um, well, would you want to be my girlfriend wife? My wifely girlfriend? Its like the prequel of a relationship, yanno? I mean-"

Liv looked at him in surprise. "You want to be with me?"

He wagged his ring finger in his face. "I already am under the eyes of the law, might as well fully commit don't you think? Besides, I can't leave my cute undead wife hanging," he laughed.

She slowly moved her hand into his, their fingers interlocking, silently sealing the deal.

Huh, maybe this could work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my first Ravioli fic :) I know this plot is way overused but it's my favorite these two are so cute! This is gonna be a multi part series kinda thing I'm not sure but there's more to come! See ya next time


End file.
